


Long as I Have You

by WildJules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not really though, more tags as the story progresses, some - Freeform, this is my first fic so it probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildJules/pseuds/WildJules
Summary: The soulmate AU where no-one talks about soulmates. ///  Genji loses himself and finds himself in his cowboy boyfriend.





	Long as I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> aaAAA this fic is my CHILD and it sucks okay. Anyways any mistakes are my own, constructive criticism is VERY appreciated, comments are better than kudos, etc. Anyways, don't expect regular updates. They will come as I finish large enough chunks of the story (which shouldn't be too long since I wrote this whole update in two days.

Genji Shimada was born with the mark. The words “jesse mccree” scrawled along his right wrist. He hid them under long sleeves, afraid of the backlash he would receive if his family saw he had a male name on his wrist, let alone an American name. He confided everything in his brother and father, the two family members he trusted most of all.

  
As he grew older, it became harder and harder to hide the name scrawled along his wrist. His relatives were constantly setting him up with women from powerful families to gain even more political power. Genji also found it harder and harder to deal with these marriage proposals, especially after realizing he was gay.  
Genji eventually found a way to escape being under the scrutiny that came with being the son of the most powerful man in Japan. He began a playboy life, spending most of his time in the arcades or ramen restaurants littering Hanamura. He saved up money, a little at a time, to purchase his own apartment without suspicion. He began distancing himself from the Shimada clan, going by Genji as much as he could.

  
Genji’s easygoing life came to an abrupt stop after his father and mother passed away. His brother, Hanzo, who had once been one of the people Genji trusted most, became one of the people intent on forcing Genji into uncomfortable situations. The elders placed all of their intent to get Genji to behave on Hanzo. The elder Shimada was given two choices: force his brother into line or be forced out of the clan.

  
Hanzo did his best to talk to Genji. He tried to talk sense into the younger man. Genji didn’t listen. Hanzo was forced to take more drastic actions. He brought his brother to the center of the Shimada castle. He tried to talk sense into Genji. Genji still wouldn’t listen. Hanzo had no choice. He summoned his dragons to attack the younger man in front of him. Time seemed to stretch on for the younger Shimada brother, waiting and waiting for the dragons to release him. When the man was finally free, his brother came at him with a sword, slashing cleanly through his back. Hanzo, coming to his senses, dropped the sword, turned, and ran.  
Genji laid there for what seemed like an eternity, although it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. He faded out of consciousness as he saw an angel descend towards him

  
………

  
Genji awoke to a steady beeping. The woman he had seen before he passed out was standing over him, checking things off on a clipboard and muttering to herself.  
“Vitals good… The worst of the damage has been patched up… Oh good! You’re awake!”

  
Genji, still drowsy and in quite a lot of pain, could only groan in response.

  
“Okay! So, I’ve gotten permission to turn you into a cyborg.” The woman walked over to him, flipping to another page on her clipboard. “As you can see on this diagram, I would replace much of your body with cybernetics. Your arm here,” she gestured towards the chart, ”would contain shurikens. Now, many of the cybernetics are necessary to keep you alive, but you could refuse everything. So, Genji, are you okay with the full cyborgization? Weapons and all?” the doctor questioned eagerly.

  
Genji, in his state, could do not much but groan out a “sure”. The woman squealed before adding “I’m putting you back under in 3, 2, 1…” Genji’s sight faded to black.

  
He awoke days later, aware of new sensations in his arms and legs. Unlike the last time he woke up, he was alone in the dark. He tried bringing his arm up to his face to check if he could see, but he instead found he couldn’t move his arm. He tried moving his left arm, which did just as he wanted. He shrugged it off. He went to flex his legs and, upon finding they didn’t work, felt a surge of terror rush through him. How would he get around if only one of his arms worked?! He closed his eyes, and faded once more into the darkness.

  
Genji was gently shaken awake a few hours later by the doctor. “Hello Genji, I’m glad to see you’re awake! The cyborgization process is about complete! Also, I didn’t say this before, but I’m Doctor Angela Zeigler! Now, if you could please get into this wheelchair- oh , silly me! Your new legs don’t work! Okay, so just wrap your left arm around me and… There we go!”

  
Genji, now in the wheelchair, watched his surroundings as Angela pushed the wheelchair through the halls. A man popped out of a hallway, a cowboy hat perched on his head.

  
“Hey Angie, this the new recruit you were tellin’ Jack an’ Gabe about?” Genji could do nothing but stare at the cowboy. He was the most handsome man Genji had ever seen, and he’d seen many men in his prime. Angela chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, Jesse, that’s him. Now, I really must finish the cyborgization process. I’ll talk to you later!”

  
Genji watched the cowboy- Jesse, was it?- retreat back towards where he had came from. Genji craned his neck, trying to catch another glimpse of the other man. He and Angela quickly arrived at another room, where a tiny man was waiting.

  
“Ah, Angela, you’re here!”

  
“Of course Torbjorn, now what do you need me to do?” Angela asked tiredly.

  
“Ah, just put him under! This may hurt, a lot, so it’s better to have him unconscious!” Genji was confused. What was the man going to do to him? Those were the thoughts running through his head when Angela injected him with some liquid.

  
……...

  


Genji was back in his hospital room when he finally came to. Angela immediately rushed over when she saw he was awake.

  
“Okay! Now, please lift your right arm!” Genji did as she said, surprised when he saw this robotic arm in front of him. “And can you flex your fingers?” Genji did as she said. “Great! So, it appears your arm is in place. Can you please walk to that wall and back?” the doctor asked, gesturing across the room. Genji walked there with no problems, and only stumbled a bit on the way back. “Perfect! Just hang tight here for a few minutes, I’m going to go get Commander Reyes! He’ll tell you where your room is!”

  
Genji watched her leave the room, and once she was gone, stared at the wall for a few minutes, processing everything that had just happened to him. His brother had tried to and almost succeeded in murdering him, he was turned into a cyborg, and he met an extremely handsome man. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Angela returning, along with another man.

  
“Genji, this is Commander Reyes. You will be serving under him in Blackwatch. He is going to show you to your room. I am the Watchpoint medic, so if you have any problems with your health or cybernetics please come to me. We will have weekly physical therapy sessions so please pay attention for a calendar specifying when and where these sessions will be. That is all.”

  
Commander Reyes lead Genji down a series of hallways, talking as he went. “That Angela, always so formal. I will be your commander, although unlike Jack, I don’t want to be referred to as Commander Reyes. Please, call me Gabe. You will be in our special ops division, Blackwatch. As soon as you are ready, your first mission will be to take out the most powerful yakuza clan: the Shimada's.” Genji stopped. This man wanted him to help take down his family. Gabe stopped too, turning towards the cyborg. “I know it’s a shock, but we need the inside info. We will trust your judgement above all else. If you tell us to let someone go, we will.” Gabe stopped in front of a door. “Here we are. This is your new home, for as long as you decide to stick with us.”

  
Gabe pushed open the door, and Genji looked around inside tentatively. There were two beds. One was disheveled and looked like it was heavily used, while the other was made perfectly and pristinely.

  
“So, you’ll be sharing this room with- Ah there he is now! Speak of the devil.” The cowboy from before entered the room. “This is Jesse. I pulled him off the streets and he’s a big gay mess but I still love him like a son. You two will be sharing a room, so you’d better hope you both get along.” Genji wanted to scream. Not only would he have to take down his family, but he had to live with this cowboy. And even worse, apparently he was gay too. Genji had no idea how he’d last in this Watchpoint.

  
………...

  
Genji had been in the Watchpoint for three months before something interesting happened. Blackwatch had taken down the Shimada's, although it also seemed that Hanzo had disappeared. Genji was constantly dancing around his roommate, staying late in the training rooms and getting up early to wander the watchpoint.  
Genji returned from the training room late one night to find a bouquet of flowers and a note laying on his bed. Genji, confused, scanned the note. The handwriting was messy, although what was legible seemed to be asking the cyborg out on a date. The letter was signed jesse mccree. Genji almost choked when he saw the name. The man he’d had a crush on since Genji's first seen him wanted to go out with him? Genji stared at the letter for a few seconds, before setting both the letter and the flowers next to his bed. Genji fell asleep to visions of the cowboy.

  
Genji awoke later then usual the following morning. Jesse was awake, and seemed to be leaving the room when Genji called out, “Wait! I got your note and, uh, how do i say this, ireallylikeyoutooandi’dlovetogoonadatewithyou.”

  
Jesse stopped in the door, turned around, ran to Genji, and stopped in front of him. “Can I take your mask off?” the cowboy asked. Genji reached up and unlocked his mask. The cyborg removed his mask and moved closer. The pair’s lips connected. Genji could feel his heart racing. Even in his battered state, someone had fallen in love with him. He melted into the kiss.

  
Genji and Jesse broke apart when they heard someone enter the room. Gabe was standing there, looking back and forth between the two. Genji and Jesse stood there guiltily, hands clasped.

  
“So I take it you two are getting along?” Gabe said sardonically. “Anyways, Genji, I’m here to bring you to the briefing for your next mission. Jesse, you’re still on medical leave. Please behave yourself for a week.Then you can go on missions again. Genji, please follow me to the briefing room.” The cyborg followed his commander out of the room.

  
“So, Jesse? I mean, I Can see why he'd like you, but do you not have standards or something?” Gabe held his hand up and chuckled. “I’m kidding, of course. Honestly, I’m happy for you. You and Jesse are both like my sons, and both of you have had so many hardships to go through to get to where you are. You two are so similar. I was hoping you two would bond when I set you two as roommates. Just. Leave a warning next time, I don’t think anyone would want to walk in on you two.” Genji chuckled and Gabe joined in quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as syzyji !! please talk to me about this fic I love talking about these kinds of things. Also I know this is short but I just wanted to post it.


End file.
